


Christmas and Mistletoe

by LiamxRaeken



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, First Kiss, Liam’s mom is a Thiam shipper, M/M, Mistletoe, Thiam kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamxRaeken/pseuds/LiamxRaeken
Summary: Hi guys, this is a short Thiam Christmas story :) enjoy.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Christmas and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is a short Thiam Christmas story :) enjoy.

Theo had been living at the Geyer’s for a couple of months now. Liam found out he slept in his truck and dragged him to his house. After Liam’s mom heard about what happend to Theo she asked if Theo wanted to stay at their house, Theo didn’t have a choice since she didn’t take no as an answer. Theo slept in the guest bedroom but often fell asleep in Liam’s room while playing video games. 

Liam’s mom noticed how close the two were and had an idea. Christmas was around the corner and decided to have a Christmas dinner with the four of them; Liam, Theo, Liam’s stepdad and Liam’s mom. 

“Mom wants to have a Christmas dinner.” Liam said.  
“Oh, I’ll try and find a place to stay for the night.”  
“No dumbass, she wants to have a Christmas dinner with all of us. She feels bad that you probably never had a real Christmas dinner.  
Theo’s eyes sparkled with happiness and a smile appeared on his face.  
“Tell your mom I’d love to have a Christmas dinner.” Theo said with a smile. Liam gave him a smile in return.  
The smile made Theo feel warm and his heart started to beat faster. He had been feeling like this for some time now. He was afraid to admit it but he knew what it ment. He liked Liam.

Days passed and before they knew it the house was all decorated. Liam’s mom did the most, she hung up some mistletoe and Theo and Liam decorated the Christmas tree. Theo never felt so happy before and he felt loved.  
They got ready for the dinner and wore matching Christmas sweaters. Liam’s parents also wore matching sweaters.

Liam’s mom had made assigned places for everybody in order for her plan to work.  
Theo and Liam sat next to each other and didn’t notice the mistletoe hanging above them.  
“Merry Christmas, boys.” Liam’s parents said and started to eat their dinner.  
They talked and laughed and Theo felt the happiest he’s ever been and decided to ignore his feelings towards Liam.

“Time for dessert.” Liam’s mom headed to the kitchen and came back with different types of pie in her hands.  
“But first, I want to take a picture of you guys. And look up when I tell you.” Liam’s mom said. Theo’s heart skipped a beat, he didn’t know much about Christmas traditions but he did know what was about to happen.  
“Look up.” Liam’s mom said with a smile.  
They both looked up and then at each other. Theo knew this was his only chance to know if Liam feels the same way about him.  
Theo slowly leaned in and by his surprise Liam kissed him back. It wasn’t a quick kiss, it was passionate.  
“Finally.” Liam said as he pulled back.  
“Merry Christmas, Liam.”  
“Merry Christmas, Theo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Leave a comment and let me know what u think ab it :)


End file.
